Skilled Fingers
by harrietwrites
Summary: All Katniss needs is a rub down and a shag, according to Johanna.
1. Chapter 1

It's always a shock to myself when I find my mouth moving for me, regardless of what I really want to say.

"Yeah, alright, but you're paying." My finger points at Johanna, who looks extremely pleased with herself. The disappointment in my voice is evident at least. My body hasn't completely betrayed me.

"And to think I had to beg." Johanna flips her hair over her shoulders, chuckling darkly to herself as she pulls open their shitty $100 fridge they found online, pulling out two Sam Adams. "I can practically _see_ the knots in your shoulders, Kat. It's revolting."

"Wow, thanks Jo. You were always so flattering." I deadpan, taking the open beer from her hand and downing half, letting the bubbles wash over the horrid day I'd had.

Working at a coffee shop whilst trying to finish a degree was something I swore to myself I'd never do. The customers were dreadful, as were the hours, yet here I am, finding myself smashing my alarm clock at 5:15 every morning for this _damn_ job. Johanna swears I should just move to bar work along with her, but I think I'd end up letting my mouth run at the drunk patrons, so I politely decline.

Johanna plonks herself down onto the sofa, flicking the T.V on and begins mindlessly scrolling through the channels, settling on a rom-com that's just starting up. "You _could_ come out with me and find yourself a man to bang the tension out of you, you know."

The sigh that escapes my lips isn't one that surprises me. I'm well practiced with my intolerance for Johanna's stupid solutions to _all_ of my problems. It's as though she thinks she's a trained psych? I shake my head, meaning for it to be unseen but Johanna's eyes narrow menacingly.

Swirling the bottle in her hand, she clicks her tongue twice. The silence is tangible as she studies me.

"Well Kat, looks like we're gonna get you a deep tissue massage followed by a night out with me and the gang."

" _Gang_? What are you, The Brady Bunch?" I bite back, folding myself down onto the couch next to her, taking another swig of my beer.

"You could say that," Johanna laughs to herself, "all we want is to see you out and enjoying yourself instead of breaking your back every week with study and work. It's like watching a horse dying slowly, not pretty."

The snort that follows is neither pretty or appealing and Johanna gives me a pointed nod, tilting her beer towards me in a salute. Rolling my eyes at her, I get up from the couch, the cushion having dipped so much I have to use my hand to push me up, crossing over to the fridge for another beer.

"You're a catch, brainless."

I pull the hair tie from my braid, letting my hair cascade down my shoulders, shaking my head to loosen the strands, "Do you want another?"

If this conversation continues, I'm gonna need a lot more than beer.

When I turn to pass her the beer, her dark eyes are studying me carefully. I extend my arm to give her the beer, trying my hardest to not drop the facade I was putting across. I wasn't interested in continuing this conversation and Johanna knew that.

"So, when do you think the new neighbours will move in?" I ask, my gaze flickering to hers in the hope that she will engage in the subject change.

"Katniss, we're not talking about the damn neighbours. When was the last time you had sex?" She asks, resting her arm against the back of the couch to support her head, resting her beer on her knee, her body now facing mine.

"Look, I've agreed to this massage, will you please drop it?" Wow, Katniss. Do you want to sound anymore desperate?

"Nope, I'm interested in your love life now, so drink up and tell all."

One thing I regret about moving in with Johanna is her persistence. She seems to weasel everything I try and keep secret out of me, no matter how much I keep to myself and practically bolt to my room when I get home from work or studying. It's as though she thinks I might've met a man whilst pumping out hundreds of coffees on a 4 hour shift or whilst finishing a 5000 word paper. I don't particularly find myself attractive at the best of times, but after a night in the university library, sculling black coffee and shovelling protein bars down my throat I don't consider myself a beauty queen.

I exhale loudly, rubbing my temples with my pointer fingers, "there's not much _to_ my love life and you know that."

She shrugs beside me, pulling the last dregs from her first beer and moving onto the next, "exactly, which is why I wanna know when you last got some."

"Got some? What are we, 12?" my voice is mocking and I mentally high-five myself for keeping up with Johanna regardless of the slight buzz in my head, "it's irrelevant because it was a while ago, so probably doesn't count."

"If it went in, it counts. Tell me. I won't ask again Kat." Her tone is final and I roll my eyes. I'm not surprised at the amount of intimidation Johanna possesses. I'm glad I'm friends with her half the time. It means I won't cop as many insults as someone who doesn't know her.

The amount of sighs coming out of me tonight seems to be a record. I screw my eyes shut and think, trying to remember the last instance of any sexual activity I had.

"Probably March last year?" I answer, although I'm not entirely sure it was even that recent.

"So, over a year." Johanna replies, but her tone isn't as malicious as I expected it to be. Her face is one of reason, her lower lip pouting out in thought. "Well, that's settled then. Massage and then a party. That should dust out the cobwebs, surely."

With one final swig of my beer, I give up, shrugging my shoulders with defeat.

"Whatever."

—

The massage parlour is exactly what I thought it would be. It's pristine, which I suppose is a good thing, and lined with pink roses. The woman behind the counter is as chipper as ever, introducing herself as Effie, her pink waves bouncing around her shoulders as she spoke.

"Our masseuses are the best in the business and I can guarantee that!" She titters, her perfectly lined lips over enunciating each word. Her manicured nails tapped across the screen in front of her, checking in both Johanna and herself, both for hour long massages.

"Now ladies, would you like to pay now or after your experience?" She asks, raising one sharp eyebrow at them. I had never put even an ounce of care into the way I looked, regardless of the occasion and _especially_ not for work.

Johanna pulls out her card, handing it to Effie with a flourish and I find myself biting back a giggle. Effie processes the payment and hands the card back to Johanna, then clasps her hands together with a deep inhale.

"Johanna," she says her name like a question, and Johanna nods, stepping forward slightly, "your masseuse is running a little late," the irritating in her voice is evident as she relays this, "Katniss, yours is ready now, if you'd like to follow me. Johanna, please help yourself to tea and a magazine whilst you wait."

Johanna's grin creeps across her face as Effie turns and walks down the hallway towards the room and my stomach flips at the thought of someone touching my body. Johanna practically slaps me on the back as she walks past me to the waiting room and I force my feet to follow Effie.

I'm not even sure why I'm nervous. It's just a massage and it might actually help me, although I would never admit that to Johanna.

She's organised a big night out for us tonight, the drinks beforehand, the club, the underwear I'm wearing. The list goes on. She's been chewing my ear off all morning telling me each detail of the night ahead. Safe to say no studying was done this morning.

I make my way down the hallway, the scent of lavender protruding my senses. The hallway is painted a faint pink finished with paintings of flowers and landscapes, all signed with a tiny 'pm'. I stop in front of the door, glancing to the left where a painting of a lush green forest is hung. The intricate detail of the painting is what draws me in, the light blue brush of the steam twining through the trees. It isn't until Effie clears her throat and smiles tightly at me, gesturing me to continue into the room that I move.

As I look to my masseuse the breath is knocked out of me, and I cover my mouth before the coughing takes over. My eyes are met with blue pools of a colour intermediate between green and violet, as of the sky or sea on a morning.

"Katniss, this is Peeta. Let him know how strong you'd like your experience and he will do the rest." Although Effie is standing right next to me, she sounds distant. All I can focus on is the gorgeous man standing in front of me and the small smile gracing his pink lips.

"I'll leave you to it!" Effie says, clapping her hands together three times before exiting the room, closing the door behind her with a small click.

Without meaning to, I let my eyes wander down Peeta's frame, the strong arms that strain agains the sleeves of his button down polo and the light linen slacks he wears. His hair is tousled gold and hangs loosely across his forehead. His jaw is cut tight and compliment his strong neck.

"Katniss?"

His voice knocks me from my daze, my cheeks immediately flush with embarrassment. How long have I been standing there staring at him like a lunatic?

"S-sorry." I manage to splutter, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear. "Could you repeat that?"

Chancing a glance at him, I see look of amusement cross his features. My God is this man attractive.

"I asked how you were." He says, folding his arms across his hard chest. Although he looks strong, his demeaned is soft and welcoming. I find myself wanting to reach out and touch him, and the thought overwhelms me.

Where has all this come from?

"I'm well, thank you." Well? Who am I? My mother?

"Good to hear. Now before we start, I'll need you to remove your garments down to your underwear, sans bra if you are comfortable with it, and lie on the table with the towel over you. There's a little bowl here," he gestures to the small wooden bowl on top of the neatly folded towel on the elevated bed, "where you can place any jewellery. Please tie your hair up comfortably and I will be back in a moment."

I nod, not trusting my voice to crack or squeak in reply and he gives me another breathtaking smile before exiting the room. I look down at the towel and I now understand why Johanna told me to wear something easy to take off.

I start to pull my simple green dress over my head, hanging it onto one of the hooks behind the door and toe off my shoes, placing them neatly next to the old, wooden chair. I look down at the cotton bra and Brazilian cut panties I'd put on and my skin breaks out in goosebumps, the nerves taking over. Why did I choose such a boldly cut pair of panties?

At that moment all I could think of is being naked with this man and I shook the thought from my head with horror.

Jesus Christ, Katniss. He's not even going to see your boobs. It's a massage and all you've got to do is lie down with a fucking towel over you. Without another thought, I unclip my bra from behind my back and hang it on the back of the door next to my dress. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, a hairstyle that feels quite foreign, I give myself a chance to take in the room around me.

The walls are painted in a mushroom grey. A cabinet is placed at the edge of the small room, an assortment of creams and oils on top. The window is covered by wooden blinds and resting in front of it on a small table is a CD player and an aroma diffuser, a small basket of oils standing next to it. It's small and homey, which sets my body at ease. It's obvious that the room is well kept and decorated with thought. The temperature was perfect which was evident by the small heater tucked into the corner of the room.

Taking a deep breath, I pull the towel from the bed, placing the only jewellery I ever wear into it - a necklace that Prim gave me for my 22nd birthday, and lie face down on the bed.

Putting the towel over my body proved to be somewhat difficult. I bet Johanna didn't have as much trouble as I was. I suppose I look as though I'm trying to wrestle with the damn thing.

I hear a soft knock at the door and I pause, pulling the towel quickly over the top of me, one of my feet sticking out the bottom and freeze.

"Yep!" My voice squeaks and I inwardly groan. I sound like such a moron.

He moves into the room with such stealth I jump in surprise when he wraps a towel around my hair, fingering at the loose strands of hair at the back of my neck and pulling them into the makeshift towel headband he had created. The path of his fingers leave a fiery trail across my neck, the goosebumps forming yet again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Peeta says and I can hear the smile in his voice. "How would your like your massage, Katniss?'

The way my name dances across my lips has a shiver shooting down my back.

"I've never had a massage," I mumble to the floor, "so I guess just do what you usually do and I can let you know?"

God, I feel like an idiot.

"That's not problem at all. Would you like some music on or some soothing sounds?" He asks, now a little further away from me.

I shrug and then realise he might not be looking at me. "Oh, I don't mind. Whatever you think works."

He chuckles softly, the melodic sound sending yet another shiver down my spine. I curse my body for reacting this way and he hasn't even touched me properly yet.

Not 30 seconds later I hear the soft sound of a stream rushing through the woods and I smile, frame relaxing slightly.

"No worries. Just relax. Is there anywhere you'd prefer me to focus on?"

I swallow before I speak this time, hoping it hides any kind of squeak, "My shoulders are a little tense."

"I can see that." He replies, his fingers ghosting over the tops of my shoulders and I can feel my panties becoming damp. My cheeks are slowly turning red and I thank God that he can't see my face now. All I hope is that he doesn't notice my obvious arousal and clench my legs together, trying to hide any trace of it.

"Johanna says the same thing." I mutter, mostly to myself.

Silence falls over the room, apart from the sound of the streams and Peeta rubbing his hands together, the sound becoming thicker.

The electricity in the air has my mind racing. How could I find someone so attractive and have my body betray me so easily. My usual hard barrier has been melted away so easily. I never let anyone have this much of an effect on me.

He rubs his hands together, now near my left leg. He gently lifts the towel, adjusting it so it sits properly on my body and reveals my left leg. He tucks the towel above the lining of my underwear and I feel the dampness seep out of me once again and I clench my teeth with embarrassment.

But all thoughts leave my mind when he touches me.

I flinch, the contact of our skin causing a gasp to fall from my lips.

"Is everything alright?" he asks, his tone confused.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, you startled me." I lift my head from the bed slightly to answer, blowing a strand of loose hair from my face.

He resumes his actions, placing a warm hand against my leg and begins to spread the massage oil across my calf and the back of my thigh. I continuously tell myself to relax and to ignore the blissful feeling of his soft hands against my legs, but nothing seems to work.

He begins to press his thumbs into my calf, his practiced movements plucking the stress from my mind bit by bit. As he moves towards my inner thigh, his fingers ghost against the lining of my panties and I moan lightly. My eyes fly open with surprise and pray that he didn't hear me. If he does, he pretends not to notice.

With the hardening of my nipples against the soft bed, I tell myself to focus on the sounds coming from the CD player, trying to picture the landscape from which it takes place. It works for a few minutes until Peeta's voice cuts through.

"How's the pressure for you? Not too hard."

"No." This time my voice breaks and I groan.

He laughs quietly and continues, his skilled hands brushing over my legs. As he moves onto my right leg, covering my left leg with the towel, I begin to make lists in my head as a distraction.

First a shopping list, then a list of things I need to do over the weekend and then onto lists of TV shows I'd watched. It finally distracts me enough from Peeta's hands to stop the arousal from building in the pit of my stomach. Although it doesn't leave, just stays the as the same burning desire but slightly muted.

His thumb pressed into the heel of my foot and begins to move in small circles, the pressure easing the pain from the countless shifts at the cafe and I sigh with content. I shove my hands under my legs, feeling awkward with them dangling at my sides.

Johanna might have been right. Massages _do_ actually help.

Once Peeta finishes up on my right leg, he covers it with the towel and applies a small amount of pressure to it, probably to soak off the oil that he'd spread across them and slowly reveals my back, tucking the towel into my underwear and bringing it down slightly.

"Is this okay with you?" He asks softly, his voice kind and careful. I nod quickly, loving the feeling of his fingers tickling the top of my ass. I can't help but notice that they linger, longer than probably necessary and I frown to myself.

I hear Peeta rub his hands together once again and start spread the oil over my back. He's standing just above my head, his hands palming against my lower back, rolling his fingers through the tight knots and crevices. I exhale, trying to ignore the small pit of hope that he would let his fingers drag lower to my ass.

Fucking hell, I was getting wet again. By the end of this massage I was probably going to have to throw these panties out.

I mentally cursed myself for letting my mind run wild with thoughts of Peeta and his skilled hands. My body was betraying me and probably would continue to unless I resumed my list making.

"Your shoulders are really tense." He mumbles above me, his fingers dancing across my shoulders as they ease out the knots. His knuckles circle on my upper back, rhythmically moving back and forth.

"That's work for ya." Shut up, Katniss.

He continues the healing ministrations on my back and I find my eyes rolling back with pleasure, the stress slowly ebbing from them.

The last time I'd been physical with anyone was with Marvel Jones. He was starting out at university with me and followed me around at the welcome party that had been thrown for us. I'd let him kiss me behind the staircase but left the party without saying goodbye, having to take Madge home for being too drunk.

It wasn't until Madge and Annie had invited us all out that he tried again, kissing the breath out of me before taking me home and throwing me onto his bed. I mean, I was into it, but the fact that Marvel wasn't too _giving_ and finished so quickly that I couldn't even believe it had happened. I'd mumbled awkwardly that I was leaving and quickly dashed out the door, walking down his street before calling myself a taxi.

I never spoke to him again. And since, I'd been with no one.

But having Peeta's hands caressing every part of my body and rubbing away all my stresses was the biggest turn on yet.

Oh for fucks sake, Katniss, it's his _job_! He does this everyday and I'm sure he has many fans.

The moan that escapes my mouth this time is louder and I gasp.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Fuck. I could shrivel up and die right here. I momentarily contemplate bolting from the room.

"It's fine, it's good to know that it feels good for you. I like knowing you're enjoying it. Means I'm doing my job properly." His response does very little for the humiliation I feel.

"Okay." I mumble in a small voice, my heart racing and I wonder if he can feel it.

"I like making you feel good."

My breathing stills at this and I find heat rushing to my core, my stomach erupting with butterflies. My hands clench against my sides and I shudder out a breath, the tension in the room becoming tangible by the second.

If Peeta notices, again, he doesn't say anything. Instead, he asks me to turn over so he can continue on my front.

My stomach drops at the though, my grey cotton panties would be clearly soaked and darker than the rest of the material. As he peels the towel from my back, holding in front of his face so he can't watch me awkwardly roll onto my back, I steal a glance at my panties and my body goes cold. They're practically black.

Far out. I might as well have a sign attached to my forehead saying 'I AM ATTRACTED TO YOU'.

I throw an arm across my front to cover my chest and look to him, biting my lower lip with anticipation.

"All good?" he asks, and I grunt out a response as he lays the towel over my body. Lying on my back I feel all the more exposed. I'm facing him now and the hardened buds of my nipples protruding against the towel. He walks behind the bed, fetching a small piece of cloth from the cabinet.

He moves to stand over me, and smiles before covering my eyes with the lavender scented mask and my sight is taken.

I take another deep breath, hoping to calm my racing heart and for my legs to stop clamping together deliciously.

He begins on my legs again, covering them with the eucalyptus oil, the smell assaulting my senses. His hands are quick, moving with ease along the front of my legs, brushing against the inners of my thighs briefly, causing my lip to quicker. I hear his breath hitch and can practically feel his eyes burning a hole through my underwear. I pull my bottom lip into my mouth, biting down on it to stop any noise escaping my lips.

The rush of fear tumbles through my mind, hoping he hasn't noticed my damp arousal.

The tips of his fingers brush against the seam of my pants and my chest juts forward. That can't be an accident. He must know how wet I am.

His fingers brush against me again and this time my teeth can't contain the yelp that escapes me. My breath is shallow as he moves back down to my feet, taking his time rubbing his thumbs expertly against my toes.

"Everything alright?" I can hear the smirk in his voice. Fuck. He knows exactly what he's doing.

Fuck it. I might as well enjoy it.

"Yeah." My voice is breathy and I hardly recognise the sound. It's one I've never made and I cringe. I'm thankful that I can't see Peeta's face to hinder the small amount of courage I've mustered up.

As he moves onto my other leg, his fingers don't venture near my panties and I'm unsure wether or not I'm glad.

When he moves up to my chest, bringing the towel down to just above my pert nipples, I feel the flush spread across my collarbones.

The spread of oil and then movement of his fingers stays professional. Brushing across the tops of my breasts respectfully, keeping well away from my nipples, straining through the towel desperately.

When his fingers ghost of my neck, I shiver, regardless of the warm temperature of the room. My jaw drops open slightly as he gently caresses the sides of my neck. With a final flourish of his fingers, his hands leave me and suddenly it's as though a bucket of water has been thrown over the top of my head.

He returns a moment later to press a hot towel to the bottoms of my feet, rubbing the oil from them with a gentle swipe. He unties the towel from around my hair, brushing the loose strands with his fingers and I find that his hands linger slightly on the sides of my face. Then his voice cuts through the sound of waves in the room.

"I'm all done. I'll leave you for a moment. Feel free to lie there as long as you desire and get dressed when you're ready. Would you like a glass of water."

I nod, the realisation of how dry my throat was washing over me.

Once the door clicks shut, I sit bolt upright, the mask landing on my lap with a soft thud. My chest heaves as I feel the embarrassment flow from my head to my toes, a cold shiver running through me.

How could I let someone have so much of an effect on me?

I kick the towel off me, standing up quickly and smacking a hand to my forehead as it spins. Rushing to grab my dress and bra from the back of the door, I shove my bra back on and pull my dress over my head. I glance into the mirror beside the door and groan. I look as though I've just had sex. My cheeks are flushed a deep pink and my lips are swollen from my constant biting of them.

Pulling my hair free, I brush a hand through it and pull it to the side, nervously twisting a finger through it. Unsure of what to do with myself, I awkwardly perch myself on the end of the bed, folding and unfolding my fingers in my lap.

The soft knock comes again from the door and I perk up, sitting a little taller against the bed and look to Peeta's opal eyes, protruding into mine. He's holding a tray laden with water and what seems to be a scroll. The heart wrenching smile is back and I feel my heart flutter.

"Here." He hands me the glass of water and I gulp it back, thankful that my gaze is averted momentarily. As I finish the last drop of water and hand the glass back to him, I find his eyes watching me carefully. His expression is one I find hard to read, it's a mix of curiosity and longing.

I clear my throat and point towards the small bun on the tray, "what's that?"

He shakes his head and looks at the tray, "oh, it's a cheese bun. I make them for the clients. Some of the treatments take a while and I can imagine they can get hungry."

"Very thoughtful of you." I reply, accepting the bun in my hand, finding it's slightly warm and the dough soft to the touch. "A man of many talents."

He laughs softly and I find it becoming my favourite sound. I take a bite of the bun and the groan that rumbles its way out of my body is embarrassingly loud. The cheese is stringy inside and oozes from the bun.

"This is amazing." I mutter, devouring the rest of the bun embarrassingly fast. He smiles, a slight flush gracing his cheeks.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like them." The silence that falls becomes intense as his eyes bore into mine. My breath hitches as he runs his tongue across his lower lip, his gaze falling to my swollen one.

I shake my head, cutting through our gaze and standing up quickly. "Thank you Peeta. You might've cured me."

He shrugs, reaching his arm to scratch the back of his head, "it's one of my many talents."

The chortle that comes next has me reaching for the handle, bolting out the door in front of him and racing to the front of the salon, where Johanna is waiting, hands on her hips.

"Fuck, you look a little flushed." She says loudly and I glare at her, trying to silence her with a look but her eyes begin to widen with realisation.

"Oh my _god_ , did you get a happy ending?!" I honestly think the people across the street would be able to hear her.

"Johanna, shut your damn mouth." I bite through clenched teeth, my gaze looking to the door, "let's just get out of here."

" _OH!_ And he's _hot!_ " Johanna's eyes are locked on something behind me, and I whirl around to see Peeta standing there with the same embarrassed flush on her cheeks.

I throw Peeta an apologetic look and turn to Johanna, my hand clamping down onto her arm as I drag her from the salon towards the door but that doesn't stop her from yelling at Peeta over my shoulders.

"You should meet us at The Hob tonight! Then you could show Katniss a _real_ happy ending!"

It's safe to say, I was practically erupting with anger by the time we got into the car and Johanna just grinned at me menacingly, putting the car into drive and racing us home to get ready for her big night out.

 _tbc._


	2. Chapter 2

_cont._

The afternoon that followed the beauty salon was mostly Johanna just yelling obscenities at me which included happy endings, a certain blonde haired masseuse and how fucked up she was getting tonight.

She shoved four different dresses at me, two of which included lace and a pair of killer heels.

"Put these on and show me. I wanna make you look hot." She flicks her hand at me, shooing me away into my bedroom to change. I glare at her, poking my tongue out as I swivel on my heel and stalk into the bedroom.

Picking up the first dress, I scowl. It's bright pink and extremely revealing. Why does Jo even _own_ something like this? Shaking my head, I toss it to the side, picking up the next contender.

It's a dark navy with a slit up the side for my leg and I begin to strip, figuring it's worth giving this one a shot at least.

"Hurry up Kat! I've also gotta get myself all done up and slutty as well you know!" Her voice protrudes through my closed door and raise my middle finger towards it like a petulant child.

Shimming the dress over my head, I pull it down over my cotton bra and a washed pair of panties. I'd come home immediately after the massage and landed myself in a cold shower. Mostly to wash the oil off. At least that's what I repetitively told myself, scrubbing my arms raw.

I cock my head to the side, my hand smoothing down the fabric. It's soft and stretchy, hugging my hips nicely. I poke my knee out of the slit in the side and chuckle. It looks…nice.

Suddenly, the image of Peeta's hands on my hips and his lips on my neck clouds my vision. His tongue darting out to caress the skin on my neck, nibbling slightly.

I stumble backwards, shocked the thought and comb my fingers through my hair.

"Katniss?! What the fuck are you doing? Get out here!"

I walk with wobbly legs into the living room, pushing my hands down the dress to smooth it out and Johanna lets out a low whistle.

"Fuck the other two dresses, that one is fire!" She practically squeals and my eyes widen at the sound. "You've gotta pop on your sexiest bra though, otherwise you look a little like a piece of A4, brainless. Peeta's gonna want something to grab onto."

Why did I tell her his name?

"Johanna, if you say one more thing about me, I'm gonna put my hands around your damn thr-"

"No time for empty threats, Kat, I'm off to turn this hot thing into a slutty goddess." She says before slamming her bedroom door behind her.

I huff, turning and marching towards my room, determined to exceed Johanna's expectations. I ruffled through my dresser in search for the makeup bag I'd stuffed in her months ago. I'd reluctantly managed to fill a makeup bag with 'necessities' as Madge enthusiastically put, pointing at different products that all did different things. I was mostly happy with a bit of lip balm with a tint of red but Madge _insisted_ I had at least four different shades of pink and red.

Keeping the dress on, I shrug the shoulders down and put on the sexiest bra I own. It's black and lined with a thin lace. It's about the only thing I could grab before my face turned beetroot red in the middle of the department store. The matching panties were thankfully attached and I shimmy off my current underwear to replace them with the matching set.

I finally find the bag and hold it in front of me, the outside hardly marked and the zip still in the little plastic bag.

Far out, this will be interesting.

I perch myself onto my bed, fumbling with the zip of the makeup bag and spill the contents onto the cheap blanket I'd bought from Target years ago when I first moved into the apartment. I decide to start with the foundation, dabbing some onto my fingers and moving them across my face.

Johanna bursts into my room, her hair in a messy bun on top of her head and her body clad in a white towel that barely covered her-

"Are you trying to apply makeup?" She asks, quirking an eyebrow at me. The look of disbelief on her face is somewhat offensive and I open my mouth to retaliate and she only holds up her hand to silence me. "Can it. I'm only asking because Madge will be here in the next 10 and you could ask _her_ to do it, rather than turning yourself into a clown for the evening. I think that would be wise, don't you?"

I hate that Johanna is right and I choose to ignore her, turning to wipe my hands on one of the tissues I have on my bedside table.

I stomp into the kitchen and pour myself a hefty shot of gin, throwing it back with a groan and shudder. Johanna chortles behind me.

"Kat, relax. We're gonna have fun tonight and flexy-fingers might even be there to join us."

I snort at the nickname, "would you drop the whole massage thing? _Nothing happened_. It was relaxing, which I hate to admit to you," I hold my hand up to her, "but it was nice. Let's just leave it at that and move on with our lives."

"You're being very defensive over what you keep calling a "massage", Kat." The air quotes irritate me further and I turn to pour myself another shot, "Woah, woah, let's not drink ourselves into oblivion before 6."

The knock on the door saves me throwing the glass across the room at Johanna as she practically skips across the apartment, throwing the door open to Madge and Annie, Finnick trailing up the stairs behind them with a cooler and a packet of corn chips.

"You'd think you might've put some clothes on, Jo." Madge quirks, striding past Johanna who's smirking at Finnick, who's now red in the face from the stairs.

"Nah, I like to keep you all on your toes." Finnick gives her a pointed look as he stumbles through the door, throwing the cooler onto the floor and collapses into the worn armchair with a puff.

He points behind him half-heartedly, "those stairs will be the death of me."

"Darling, you're a lot fitter than those stairs," Annie stands beside me in the kitchen with her hand on her hip, "I don't know why they effect you so much."

"Probably because I'm walking the stairs to hell-"

"Watch yourself, Finnick." I narrow my eyes at him and point my fingers at my eyes and then to him and a menacing smile tugs at the corners of his lips. I shouldn't have drawn attention to myself.

"Well, well, well," he moves to stand up, but decides not to with a huff and stays put on the armchair, "looks like Kitty Kat finally decided to show her true colours."

"It's just a dress." I mumble, folding my arms across my chest in an attempt to cover the bursting cleavage, "Johanna made me do it."

"I didn't make you do anything." She takes a swig of the water bottle from the fridge and I make a mental note to wash that tomorrow, "you can take the frock off if you want, kitty."

I groan. I hate that whenever Finnick is around, Johanna practically wets herself with excitement because she now has someone else to wind me up with. What great friends I have.

"Do you want some help with your makeup?" Madge asks me, her eyes flickering over the smudge of foundation I'd managed to apply across my face and I nod, feeling like an utter moron. I turn and walk once again to my room, Madge following behind me, shushing Finnick and Johanna as they snigger at my retreating form.

"Ignore them. Johanna's been acting up all day for some reason, won't stop calling me." Madge says reassuringly, sitting next to the bed next to me. "Did something happen at the beauty salon?"

The red tint on my cheeks is enough to give away that something did definitely happen today but I choose to shake my head and ignore it, "not really. I just had a hot masseuse and Johanna invited him tonight."

"She _invited_ him? Just a random guy?" Madge begins to dot the foundation across my face with a teardrop shaped sponge, pressing it lightly against my face, "it is Johanna you're talking about though."

I sigh, "I know. I doubt he'll even show up. He looked terrified as she shouted at him when I shoved her out the door. It was embarrassing for all involved."

"Is that why you're putting makeup on?" The look she gives me is more of a smirk, but she continues to apply an assortment of powders as though she doesn't care about my reply.

I take a deep breath, rubbing my hand against my arm and as I go to look down, Madge shoves my chin back up and rolls her eyes at me.

"I just want to look nice, that's all." I reply, then begin to braid my hair to the side, careful not to deter Madge from her work on my face, "I always look so plain compared to all of you when we go for drinks."

Madge gives me a pointed look then looks to Annie, who's just walked into my room, "Katniss, it's okay to want to dress up, even if it is for a boy."

"It's not for a boy! It's for me. I want to try and feel confident and if makeup helps me then so be it." I try and sound strong but really I sound like a whiney teenager. Annie snorts beside me, sipping on her white wine.

Madge and Annie have both been apart of my life since the start of university. I met them in the library one night when I was up late studying for a mid-term paper and found them huddled behind a pile of research books I'd been looking for around the library for over half an hour. They invited me to sit with them and we spent so much of that time talking, it was a miracle we all passed.

"That's more then fair, I think." Annie pipes up beside me, "plus, your boobs look bangin'."

I chuckle with her, feeling a little better about my dress choice. Annie is always able to shift the mood. Madge begins to swipe her fluffy brush over my eyelids and decide to relax, letting my other eye close and allow my thoughts to wander.

Of course, as soon as I begin to think, those azure eyes dance across my mind and I find my toes curling at the thought of his fingers brushing over my body. The skilled fingers were going to be the death of me and my panty collection.

"So, what's he like?"

—

Once we'd stumbled from our apartment, after countless shots and Finnick expressing how truly _wonderful_ it was that I had finally found interest in a man and not an alien, we all piled into a taxi and sped towards The Hob.

The Hob was one of the easiest places to drink in town. Run by Haymitch Abernathy, "don't call me sir, sweetheart", was probably one of the only pub owners I could stomach. He ran his pub efficiently and without a hitch. Johanna had been working here since she moved into our apartment and meshes well with the limited amount of bar staff that Haymitch has reluctantly hired, insisting that he can probably run the bar by himself.

We all clamber into the packed bar and Finnick heads towards the bar with Johanna behind him to grab us our first round of drinks. I glance around the bar, looking for any familiar faces and can't help but notice my stomach sink as my eyes never land on a pair of deep blue.

"He may still be on his way." Annie practically shouts into my ear over the level of noise caused by the chatter, "don't give up hope!"

I force a smile onto my face and nod at her, knotting my fingers together absentmindedly.

"Gin and tonic, my love." Finnick announces, passing Annie her drink of choice and handing me one too. I take a sip of the bitter drink and sigh, enjoying the overwhelming feeling of the drunk haze I hadn't felt in weeks.

Studying veterinary science wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. Although, no one ever tells you it's going to be easy. My sister, Prim, had urged me to apply and insisted that my grades were good enough to pass with flying colours and Prim was never wrong. This instance didn't prove to be any different.

The first year of university was testing, but I suppose they make it hard enough so that the weak drop off and the serious stay put. Madge, Annie and I were one of the few to stay on and now entering our final semester, it's become harder than ever.

I'm pulled from my daze by Johanna, who's raised her eyebrows at me. "You look nice."

"Thanks, Madge is a magician." I yell back at her, taken aback by her compliment. Madge had managed to concoct my face into this contoured, enticingly smokey look. I'd hardly recognised my reflection when she'd shown me and Annie's jaw practically fell off. Finnick's reaction earned him a punch from both Annie and I.

"I think it's that post-massage glow." I think my eyes have rolled back into my head. Finnick's perfect teeth grin back at me through the bar and I scowl.

"Finnick, shut your-"

He holds his hands up in front of himself in a surrender, "I'm just saying. I think you may owe Johanna an apology."

Throwing back the rest of my drink, I splutter and cough at his words, "You think I should _apologise_ to Johanna? What the fuck for?"

Johanna looks at me with her doe-eyes, pouting out her bottom lip, "you wouldn't have received such a wonderful rub down if it wasn't for me. Now all I need to do is find you a shag."

She dodges my incoming smack easily and cackles with Finnick. I shrink back into the booth and start to fumble with the hem of my dress, now in a strop.

"Gale! Thank god, you can diffuse this situation whilst I head to the little boys room." Finnick's voice snap me out of my huff and my eyes are drawn to the matching grey of Gale's. He gives me a toothy grin as he slides into the booth next to me, Johanna having gone to the bar to grab Gale a drink.

"What's got you in such a mess, hey Catnip?" He asks, prodding his forefinger into my bicep and I shove his hand away.

"None of your _damn_ business, Hawthorne." I spit back at him, folding my arms across my chest and I notice his gaze flicker down to my cleavage, "and watch your eyes."

He chuckles, "I'm sorry, Kat. I've just never seen you this dressed up before. It suits you."

"I never asked for your opinion, Gale. So keep it to yourself."

He looks to Madge and Annie for help but they both just shrug and continue their conversation, "Yikes, Catnip. You're on fire tonight."

I shrug and accept the gin and tonic Johanna is now offering me, probably as a sign of peace, but I give her little eye contact as I'm still stirred up to no end.

"Kitty Kat. I might've seen a certain blonde at the bar." Johanna grins knowingly and Gale perks up at this.

He quirks an eyebrow at me, "a guy?" his eyes light up with realisation, " _ohhhhhhh_. I see. Katniss, you're all dolled up for some guy."

I grab his thumb he'd cocked towards the bar and shove it into his lap, "please shut up. I've had enough of this from the rest of them."

"Hey, don't bring us into this. We've been on your side." Madge retorts, her tone playful.

Defeated, I sigh and take a long drag of my drink. I must look a right mess, my hair being twirled around my forefinger countlessly since we left the apartment.

"He's looking for you, I think." Johanna says, probably trying to rile me up again but I prod Gale's arm to make him move from the booth.

"I better go find him then." I reply, flashing her a sarcastic smile and adjust the hem of my dress.

"WOAH. Wait, what did I miss?" Finnick stumbles back towards us, pulling his fly up as he does. Annie frowns at him and tuts her tongue, but he only presses a chaste kiss to her cheek in response.

"Katniss is off—OOF." I don't think I could really stop my hand connecting with Gale's stomach, but it wasn't the hardest I'd punched him. He'd survive.

Madge sniggers as I turn and strut towards the bar, but as I'm swallowed by the crowd, my confidence drains from me with every step. My eyes scan the pub and I begin to feel panicked. What if Johanna was just lying to make me seem gullible and desperate.

Suddenly, I feel an hand grab my forearm and I whirl around, a retort on the tip of my tongue.

His eyes. They're there. Right in front of me. He looks puzzled. But good.

"Katniss?" He seems slightly breathless, but I probably look like a sweaty mess so we kind of match?

FUCK. Shut up Katniss.

"Hi." My voice is small and he cranes towards me to hear my response, squinting at me slightly.

The smile that tugs on his lips nearly knocks my knees out from under me and I stumble backwards slightly.

"Woah, I've got you. You'll have to speak up though, I can't hear anything in here." The look he gives me shoots straight to my core and I feel myself becoming soaked once again.

I nod back at him pathetically and stab my thumb towards the bar. I must look like a marionette doll.

"Drink?" I squeak, not waiting for his response as I turn and practically sprint towards the bar. Peeta is thankfully still behind me once I reach it and I'm met with a toothy grin.

"Oh, what an absolute delight." Haymitch's eyes flicker from myself to Peeta quickly and his mouth moves into an 'o' shape. "And you've finally decided that you're not going to turn men into stone anymore."

"Fuck off, Haymitch." I reply, my tone bitter.

Luckily, Haymitch just laughs. He's known me for years and knows my exact behaviour. He's almost like a weirdly estranged uncle. But not.

Wow. Katniss, shut up.

"What'll it be?" He asks to Peeta, ignoring my pointed finger. I retract it slowly and look to Peeta, who looks extremely nervous.

"Uh, I'll have a Sam Adams and whatever Katniss wants." He says, his arm coming to rest on the small of my back and I find myself melting into it.

"G-gin and tonic." I managed to blurt out, running my fingers through my loose waves, avoiding any eye contact with Peeta.

Haymitch nods and begins to make our drinks, moving down the end of the bar to retrieve Peeta's beer. We both stand there, the air electric once again. His thumb rubs rhythmically against my back and I find myself only focusing on the feeling, revelling in the hot path it leaves with each circle. I bite my lip, both hating and loving the curl of burning desire in the pit of my stomach from his touch.

"You look lovely tonight." Peeta murmurs into my ear and I gasp, the goosebumps leaving a line where his breath lingered. "I'm glad your friend invited me."

"Johanna's a loose canon, I'm sorry about her yelling at you earlier." I reply, watching as he hands Haymitch a crisp $20 note and tells him to keep the change. Haymitch raises his eyebrows at me with surprise and nods towards Peeta.

"Bring this one back more often." He says with a nudge to his voice. He clicks his tongue as he walks away, shoving the note into the till and moving onto the next customer who waves her arms at him impatiently.

Peeta chuckles lowly beside me, "Can we go somewhere where I can actually hear you? I can't hear myself think."

I nod once at him, my cheeks burning as I turn away from the bar and march in the opposite direction to my friends. I don't need to give them anymore of a reason to stir me up. I push past groups of people, some politely apologising for standing in my way and others glaring at me after my second attempt to move past them. Peeta apologises behind me as I walk and my eyes settle on a secluded table near the back of the pub.

It's small yet still in the line of noise but not as intruding as the other tables so I make a beeline for it, Peeta following closely behind.

"Is this okay?" I asked, gesturing lamely towards the tiny table with two bar stools and Peeta nods, pulling himself a chair as I take a seat in front of him. I blush at the look he gives me. I can't quite put my finger on what it is but it makes me nervous all the same.

"I'm sorry if me being here is uncomfortable for you." He says, thumbing the mouth of his beer, "I just couldn't help myself."

My eyes widen, almost comically as I stare back at him, "I'm not uncomfortable at all."

He nods once, "good. So, where are your friends?"

I groan, "they're here somewhere but I'd rather not deal with them right now. They love to poke the bear."

Peeta grins, taking a quick swig of his beer before he replies, "Johanna seems nice."

I scoff, shaking my head, "far from it. She enjoys making fun of me for a crush."

As soon as the word is out of my mouth I regret it. Peeta's mouth drops open and then turns into a smirk, his arms coming up to fold on the table, "a crush, huh?"

"Forget I said anything." I say, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. "I honestly never think before I open my mouth."

"I like that. It's refreshing." He says with a hint of humour behind his tone, "if it makes you feel any better, I have a bit of a crush too."

I can't fight the smile that makes it way to my lips. He's flirting with me. Katniss, don't let this opportunity slip away. He's hot, for crying out loud.

"Do you want to come back to mine?" I ask, without even thinking. There goes my mouth, shooting off by itself again. I smack my hand over my mouth and stare at him, his arm frozen halfway up to his mouth, his beer poised at his lips.

He takes a long gulp, finishing his drink with ease and slams the beer bottle down on the table.

"Lead the way." He replies, his arms becoming darker with each passing second and I quickly scramble up, nearly losing my footing in these fucking shoes and Peeta steadies me with an arm around my waist.

I make my way towards the door and as much as I try to stop myself from looking to where my friends are sitting, my eyes dart towards their table. I see Johanna's eyes glint mischievously as she nudges Finnick next to her and stabs a finger in my direction.

I hastily make a beeline for the door but Finnick's voice cuts through my thoughts.

"Yeah Katniss, get some!"

I look to Peeta and he simply shrugs, pushing open the door of the bar and gesturing me to go first. I nod and make my way through the door. The cold air hits my face and I sigh with the relief, the air of the bar clouding my mind.

"My cars just around the corner. I'm right to drive if you're comfortable with that?" He asks, shoving his hands into his pockets and scuffing his feet against the ground, his eyes peering up at me from under his golden waves. How can he go from incredibly sexy to gorgeously shy in a matter of minutes?

"I trust you." I reassure him, tucking my hair behind my ear and nodding for him to lead the way. He reaches for my hand and begins to pull me towards his car, unlocking it swiftly and opening the passenger door for me.

"Ever the gentleman." I joke, letting my hand drift across his arm momentarily. He closes my door and I watch him skip around the car and slip into the drivers side, gearing it into drive and accelerates to the stop sign.

"Just turn left and follow the road. I'll let you know when to turn." My voice is small all of a sudden, the immediate situation washing over me like a bucket of ice.

His hand fidgets on the steering wheel and his gaze flickers to mine every so often. We sit in a tangible silence, his breathing staggered. As though he gives into his thoughts, his right hand leaves the wheel and makes home on the bare skin of my knee. The car is suddenly 1000 degree and my gaze drags to him slowly.

I give myself the chance to drink him in. He's wearing tight black jeans that hug his thighs nicely, along with a navy button down and a blue bomber jacket. The colour compliments his eyes.

"Just left here." I say, letting my fingers trail up my leg to rest atop of his own, knotting our hands together. He rubs his thumb against the back of my hand, my eyes mesmerised by the pattern he draws.

After a few minutes I point to my apartment and he pulls in, shutting off the ignition and letting go of my hand. I miss the connection instantly and go to open my door, only to see Peeta already standing outside, pulling it open himself.

"Twice in one night, how lucky am I?" Shut UP, Katniss.

He smirks and closes the door behind him. I begin to walk towards my apartment, fumbling to find my keys in the ridiculously impractical bag Johanna had insisted I wear to put my I.D and keys in.

"Just in case you get lucky with flexy-fingers." she had winked at me before disappearing into her bedroom.

I turn the key in the lock and push the door of my apartment open, stepping inside. I turn to close it and my eyes lock with Peeta's.

"Are you sure about this, Katniss?" He asks, running a hand through his blonde locks, "I mean, I totally understand if you decide you suddenly don't want to."

I roll my eyes at him and pull him forward, closing the door behind him, "I want this."

"Good." He mutters, taking the few steps forward towards me and backs me up against the door, his hands either side of me. He brings a hand up to tuck a lose strand of hair dangling in front of my eye behind my ear and locks is eyes with mine. "I've wanted to touch you since you left the salon."

I nod helplessly, my breathing becoming more and more frenzied as he looks at me. The tension in the room builds with each rub of his thumb against my hip and I find myself squirming slightly, wanting more.

"Kiss me, Peeta." I practically whine, my legs clamping together tightly as I wait with want and anticipation.

He hums lightly, his lips pulling into a smirk, "I like watching you squirm."

"You knew today, didn't you." I ask accusingly.

He nods slowly, his eyes boring into mine, "you have no idea, the effect you have."

His lips graze against mine, once, twice before he allows himself to press them against mine. It's as though my body has been lit on fire. My hands claw to his neck, where I situate them and slant my lips over his, letting our lips fight for the battle for dominance. The passion behind the kiss has my knees buckling and I'm then thankful for the grip Peeta has on my hips, for fear of collapsing onto the floor in a melted mess.

I've been thinking about what this would feel like since I left the salon. The touch of his lips against mine, the feel of his hands tangled through my hair.

He pulls away from me, his eyes dark with lust and he ducks his head, his fingers winding into my hair as he yanks my head back, allowing better access to the sensitive skin of my throat. He peppers kisses against it, dragging his tongue against the sweet spot that lies there, nibbling on it temptingly.

"Bedroom." he murmurs against my skin, and I nod, willing my feet to move towards my room but I can't seem to channel them. He chuckles deeply against my throat and unhooks his hand from my hair, winding both hands around the backs of the thighs. He hoists me up against him, as though I weight absolutely nothing and I feel his hardness press into the apex of my thighs, a groan escaping my lips, my teeth digging into my bottom lip for dear life.

"First one, next to kitchen." I manage to splutter, his lips trailing a fiery path up my neck and across my collarbone as he leads us to my bedroom.

I could have Peeta's lips against my skin for the rest of my life and I'd be happy.

He kicks my bedroom door open and strides in, placing me gently on the edge of the bed. I'm surprised by how soft he is with me. I expected to be thrown around but the sweet contrast Peeta is sporting has my head spinning.

He stands before me, his eyes looking down at me, a hunger spread across his face as his tongue darts over his swollen bottom lip. His jeans are tight against his strained member and I find my fingers reaching out to touch it, tracing over the outline of his bulge.

"Careful, Katniss. I won't last long and I want to taste you first." He murmurs, his voice rusty.

He swoops down and captures my lips in another kiss, licking his way into my mouth, biting on my lower lip deliciously me as he crawls me up the bed, his hand coming to rest on the curve of my hip and his thumb digging into my side. His fingers pull at the hem of my dress, slowly dragging it up my legs until it settles around my stomach, my soaked panties on full display.

"I wanted to touch you today, when I was massaging your legs." He admits, his fingers tracing the top of the lacy boy shorts, tugging them down slightly, "I knew you were wet for me."

I hiss as his fingers trace the outside of my lips, my clit throbbing in response. I look up at him with careful eyes, "I wanted you to touch me, too."

He groans, leaning forward to capture my lips in a deep kiss, his lips moving languidly with my own. His hand dips into my panties, pulling them to side as his fingers skim against my dripping slit. I moan into his mouth, his kisses swallowing my sounds as he rubs small circles into my bundle, my legs quivering underneath him.

"Fuck, you're so wet for me." He sounds strained, removing his hand from the apex of my thighs to pull the straps of my dress, now down the sides of my arms, down to reveal my laced bra. "You're so fucking sexy, Katniss."

I feel my heart take off as I lean forward and unhook my bra for him, tossing it somewhere in my room where I'll probably trip over tomorrow. His eyes narrow on the dusky taught buds and he licks his lips once again, his hands coming up to cup them, his thumb and forefinger pinching them firmly.

"You're overdressed." my breath is embarrassingly shallow as my hands come up to undo the buttons of his navy shirt. He moves his hands to help, undoing the bottom of his shirt as I tackle the top and ends up bursting the middle button with haste.

"You're too slow." He says with a smug grin and I roll my eyes, pulling him back to connect our lips once more. His hand resumes its place against my breast, delicately pinching and rolling my nipple until I'm withering under him once more.

The burning desire pooling in my stomach is enough to spur me on and I find my back arching to his touch as my fingers find their way to his bulge again.

"Katniss-" His tongue lingers on the end of my name and I find myself revelling in the sound, my tongue tracing a thin line up the side of his strong throat. "please, let me taste you. I'm going crazy at the thought."

I nibble at his neck for a moment before moving back to look into his eyes and the emotion in them knock me sober. With a quick nod, I shuffle down under him and watch as his tongue darts out to flick against my right breast. My moans are becoming embarrassingly loud as he sucks it into his mouth, the heat of his tongue tracing against my breast becoming too much.

"Peeta, please." I whine, my voice sounded like a petulant child, but right now I don't care. All I want is Peeta's tongue against my aching core.

He kisses a hot trail down my stomach, dipping his tongue into my bellybutton momentarily before continuing, his fingers shimmying down my underwear, tossing them behind him as he stares at my glistening heat. Without a second thought or before I can even think twice to stop him, he lowers his head and takes a long, steady lick of my core.

The feeling jolts me forward and my hands wind themselves into his hair roughly. My eyes are squeezed shut as he begins to move his tongue, up and down, side to side and around and around. His forefinger prods into my entrance, curling and moving in and out of me enticingly slowly and I find myself mewling at him.

" _Peeta_." I sob, pulling his head closer to where he's connected, my knees pressing against either side of his head.

His tongue moves faster, his lips sucking my clit into his mouth as my hips begin to buck and his motions steals what little breath I have left. He seizes the opportunity to throw his forearm around my hips, holding me down onto the bed as he continues his prayer against my core.

I feel the build inside and tug on his hair harder, a throaty groan vibrating against my core and I squeeze my thighs harder against his cheeks.

"I"m close." I choke, and he continues to flick his tongue, his pace quickening with my pants. I feel the coil inside me snap and I throw my head forward, my mouth poised in a silent moan.

Peeta's tongue tickle my aftershocks and he makes his way up my torso, stopping to press kisses to my hip bones. "That was so hot."

My head is still spinning from the intensity of my orgasm as he presses his lips to mine. I kiss back, my body almost like jelly, my hands coming up to cup his jaw, my thumb rubbing across his cheekbone.

"Let me make you feel good." I whisper against his lips and I feel the smile spreading across his lips, "please, Peeta."

Shaking his head, he pulls back slightly from my grip, "I won't last. I want to make this last as long as I can."

I pout slightly, jutting my bottom lip at his answer and he chuckles, tugging his jeans down his legs, revealing his tented boxers. I find my eyes bulging slightly at the size of him and wonder if it'll hurt.

"Let me." I say, my hands reaching down to fumble with the waistband of his boxers, my fingers tugging them down, his cock springing free and smacking against his stomach.

I curiously wrap my hand around him. He's thick and the skin is soft. My eyes slowly glance to him and I'm met with a glorious sight. Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes are closed and his eyebrows furrowed with concentration.

"Fuck, Katniss. Let me…condom-" He stutters, disappearing from my grip momentarily to ruffle through his jeans, pulling his wallet out from the pockets. He fishes a condom from the hidden slit and hastily returns to me, hovering over my body, the condom pinched between his fingers. "I've been thinking about this all day."

"Me too. All I wanted was for you to touch me further." I don't know what's spurring on this confidence but I can't seem to stop myself from admitting my dirty thoughts to this God of a man.

"Believe me, I wanted to." he says after ripping open the small packet, retrieving the condom and leaning onto his right elbow to roll it down himself. "I'm not as forward as I want to be sometimes."

He lines himself up at my centre and looks into my eyes for permission. I answer with a needy nod and he buries himself inside me with a sharp snap of his hips. His size stretches me deliciously and I wince slightly at the intrusion.

"It's been a while." I admit, heat flooding at my cheeks as he looks down at me, mesmerised.

He stills his hips and bends down to press a sweet kiss to my lips, "we can go slow."

I moan in response as his hips drag away from me and slowly sink forward. His motions are caring and sweet and I find my heart swelling at the sight. This man, oh _god_ , this man.

As I adjust to his girth, I begin to shimmy my hips, silently asking him to move faster, harder.

He notices my cues and begins to drive himself into me, his hips slapping against mine, the noise echoing throughout my room. The animalistic groan that escapes my throat spurs him on, a moan leaving his perfectly pink lips as he fucks me harder. It's glorious.

"Fuck Katniss, you're so tight." His teeth are clenched as he moves to his forearms and looks to where we're connected, his tongue jutting out between his teeth. "I could do this forever."

My hands find his lower back in response, my nails raking up and down as he continues. Suddenly, he lowers his left arm and rolls us over, situating me on top of him. I gasp, my hair cascading down my shoulders, my breasts heaving as I stare down at him.

"I wanna watch you ride me. I just have to see it." He seems as though he's speaking to himself but I oblige, rocking my hips against his, my clit grazing against his pubic bone giving me enough friction to throw my head backwards in a silent prayer. His smooth hands stroke their way up my torso, clasping onto my breasts as they bounce with my movements.

"You're insane." He breathes, which only makes me move faster, chasing my high and willing him to come. My wish is answered when I feel his thumb trace my clit once more and I shudder against him.

"Peeta, come with me." I beg, my hands resting against his well-built chest. He chokes out a groan and nods up at me, the darkening of his eyes causing my stomach to flip.

"I'm gonna come." His voice is taut and rough and it mewl, the coil verging to snap instead me.

As his thrusts become more sloppy and his thumb sporadic, I pinch my nipple once and feel my whole body tingle with the beginnings of my orgasm. Peeta pants underneath me as he comes, emptying himself into the condom.

"You're incredible." He says, pulling me down for a sloppy kiss, his fingers winding into my hair. Our tongues tangle lazily and I feel him slip out from inside me, already missing the feeling of him.

I roll onto my side, his arm pulling me close to him as we pant in the aftershocks of our orgasms, a blissful smile painting its way across my cheeks.

"Any chance you could squeeze me in tomorrow for a full body rub down?" I chuckle and Peeta turns to look at me, a smile full of hope and contentment gazing back at me.

"I'll see what I can do." And with that he presses a kiss to my lips, my stomach clenching with delight.

 _A/N_

 _HEY. This came out of nowhere and I honestly did not stop writing the first chapter. Once it started it just kept going so hay._

 _This is my first attempt at smut so please let me know what you think - any feedback is much appreciated! It's a two part little story but if you like it please let me know in a review and I might at a third part. Completed for now!_

 _I also would like to apologise for the sporadic updates - uni is a bitch and I'm not happy about it but you gotta do what you gotta do._

 _xx_


End file.
